Sentimientos
by Franchuz
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando lo que te mata aveces también te revive?... Sentimientos encontrados por parte de el y de ella sentimientos ¿Encontrados o recordados?... Los sentimientos florecen y algunos se esconden...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

" _Un encuentro inesperado"_

Se sentía completamente dolorido.

Sentía que su cuerpo se enfriaba y a su vez un leve calor recorría su lado derecho. Trato de abrir sus ojos para observar donde se encontraba pero su visión borrosa apenas le permitió vislumbrar que se hallaba acompañada por una pequeña fogata a la soledad de una cueva.

Miro la fogata en un intento de que las llamas le recordaran que paso pero lo único que llego a su mente fue la imagen de su hermano cayendo al suelo, prácticamente sin vida. Una gran sensación de angustia invadió todo su ser al comprender que sus verdaderos enemigos eran los que el menos se imaginaba.

Mientras intentaba comprender porque estaba allí, fue levantándose poco a poco hasta que sintió una presencia cerca. Su instinto hizo que se ocultara en lo más profundo y oscuro de la cueva, desde allí podría observar de quien se trataba.

- _Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado_ …- Oyó una voz acercándose.

A una velocidad increíble fue directo hacia el sujeto que entro. Sujetándolo bien fuerte por detrás y utilizando un kunai muy filoso sobre su cuello pudo lograr inmovilizarlo.

Sentía que esta persona no sentía ni un ápice de miedo ante él.

 _-¿Quién eres y como llegue aquí?-_ pregunto sin rodeos Sasuke.

-Sigues siendo "tan dulce" como siempre...- le respondió el individuo encapuchado.

*- _¿Una mujer..?-_ *.

- _Responde…_ \- volvió a preguntar ya sin mucha paciencia.

La mujer soltó una carcajada para después responderle - _¿Quién diablos te crees?_ -.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera siquiera responder sintió como esta le propinaba un leve golpe en su herida haciendo que se doblara completamente de dolor. Ella fue capaz de sujetarlo por detrás, como, momentos antes, el la sostenía.

Apuntándole un bisturí de chacra muy cerca de su ojo derecho hizo que el no pudiera moverse.

 _-Yo salvando tu trasero y tu… ¿Atacándome por la espalda? Wow que "honesto" de tu parte Uchiha-._ Respondió ella mientras aflojaba su agarre.

*- _¿Sakura…?_ -* volteo sorprendido al reconocerla.

 _-¿Sorprendido? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado_ \- Le dijo Sakura.

- _Hump…_ \- Trato de sonar lo mas frio posible.

- _¿Hump? Olvidaba lo frio que eras-_ En un intento por no perder la paciencia y concentrarse Sakura respiro hondo y le dijo - _Ahí tienes comida_ \- señalo una mochila que se encontraba en el suelo – _será mejor que comas si no quieras estar débil-._

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

Sasuke observo sus ojos verdes. Ya no contenían ese brillo característico de ella.

Ese amor, que en algún momento ella contenía ya no existía más en su mirada.

¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo que él no estuvo?

Quería respuestas.

Se encargaría que Sakura respondiera cada una de sus dudas.

 _ **Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia. Si lo son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Hola mi gente bonita de este hermoso lugar llamado fanfiction ¿Como están? Espero que súper bien…**_

 _ **Bueno he vuelto y he decidido ponerme las pilas. Retome la escritura y me he puesto como objetivo subir capítulos aquí y en Wattpad asique espero que les guste y los atrape como lo hace conmigo al escribirlo.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 _-Diálogos-_

 _*pensamientos*_

●●●Cambio de escena●●●

 _ **En fin espero leerlos prontito y si me dejan un me gusta y un hermoso comentario me harán completamente feliz...**_

 _ **Los siguientes capítulos los subiré cada domingo a las 23:00 hs Argentina ;) asique no se los pierdan.**_

 _ **Recuerde….. siempre sean felices lo demás no importa =3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su atención…**_

 _ **Nos veremos prontito…**_

 _ **¡Muchos besos para ustedes!**_

 _ **=3 FRANCHUZ =3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

" _Ya no queda nada"_

Cuando era pequeña me enamore de un niño que iba al preescolar conmigo. Era de esos amores que nunca olvidas, de esos que te hacen estar dispuesta a todo, los que te invitan a recorrer el mundo, bajar la luna e ir hacia lo infinito.

Ese amor era tan puro y honesto que era difícil de creer. Algunos creían que era pasajero pero crecimos y mi amor por el también lo hizo. Cada día esperaba cruzármelo, chocar con él y hasta verlo, con eso era simplemente feliz.

Era tan tonta. A veces dicen que el amor vuelve tontos a las personas. Dicen que amar es darle el poder de destruirnos a esa persona que tanto nos importa pero a la vez esperamos y confiamos que esta no lo haga.

¿Cuánta verdad hay en esa frase? Personalmente creo que es completamente cierto. Estoy a favor del amor pero es cierto que somos más vulnerables cuando estamos enamorados.

Yo di todo de mí y lo único que recibí fue frialdad, desprecio e indiferencia. Mi corazón se partió mil veces pero aun seguí amando, aun tenía esperanzas. Creía que el algún día cambiaria, que me iba a querer y que por fin íbamos a ser felices pero no fue así.

Me abandono en la oscuridad de la noche dejándome en claro que no podía quererme como yo lo quería a él. Su objetivo era más importante que estar enamorado ya que para el eso era para tontos. Cuánta razón tenía en ese momento.

Yo seguía amándolo como la primera vez y el solo me rompía en pedazos una y mil veces. Una vez me agradeció ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero siempre me lo preguntaba, lo hizo ¿Por seguir esperanzada en él? ¿Por amarlo como lo hacía? ¿Por tratar de seguirlo aun siendo el camino difícil?

Estaba tan destrozada que no hacía nada más que esperar que lo encontraran. Todos lo buscaron y yo solo lloraba. Era tan débil que en mi interior creía firmemente que el recapacitaría pero paso el tiempo y no fue así.

Lo encontramos. Lo vi y lo sentí diferente, había cambiado, ya era un adulto. Mi corazón se aceleraba, porque por fin estaba aquí, regresaría con nosotros y finalmente estaríamos juntos.

Tonta. Ese día mi amor por el murió, en el momento que su katana estaba firme en mi cuello haciéndolo sangrar, lastimándome, mi corazón se partió. Para el éramos una molestia. Ya no había nada que nos uniera, el estaba bien donde estaba y nosotros necesitábamos dejarlo ir pero…

¿Qué haces cuando lo que te mata a veces también te revive o fortalece?

Era cuestión de soltar. Darme cuenta que ese amor que sentía no me llevaba a ningún lugar, el nunca volvería y, si así fuese el caso, no me correspondería y todo terminaba siendo en vano.

Ese último encuentro me hizo reaccionar. Lo deje ir, mi amor también se iría con él y con aquel gracias que una vez me dijo, con ese por el cual llore pero que hoy me hace alguien que nunca creí que seria, una chica fuerte, que vive el presente y que dejo ese amor que tanto la aprisionaba. Hoy doy mi vida por mi aldea donde esta mi familia, mi equipo y mi gente. Ya nadie los lastimaría, ella se encargaría de que eso no pasara, si debía enfrentarse con el porqué quería volver a lastimarlos lo haría; El ya no era nadie en sus vidas solo un estúpido traidor.

Ella suspiro

-Y ahora, ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella le sonrió – Llega un momento en la vida donde necesitas detenerte, ver donde estas, mirar hacia donde quieres ir y dejar todo aquello que te atrasa. Y eso estaba haciendo, pensando todo lo que deje atrás, para ser nuevamente feliz.

Se acerco a ella -La vida es un 10% de lo que haces y un 90% en cómo te lo tomas. Tú eres especial Sakura. No necesitas de nadie para ser feliz. – La abrazo como siempre hacia cada vez que ella estaba así.

Gracias, sabias que te quiero ¿cierto? – El asintió – Agradezco a la vida entera por tenerte. Eres como mi hermano, gracias por siempre estar aquí Naruto.

Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.- Le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla – Por cierto hoy trabajas ¿No? ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen después de salir?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada – Esta bien pero esta vez pagas tú – Le saco la lengua a modo de burla.

-Está bien tu ganas- Le dijo derrotado.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuanto la quería Naruto, el hacía que sus preocupaciones se fueran con una sola de sus sonrisas. Nunca le había hecho caso, y se enojaba con ella misma por eso porque el siempre estuvo ahí, pero ahora era diferente él era lo primero en su vida, era su hermano, siempre fue así y por eso le estaba totalmente agradecida.

Ya no quedaba nada de esa chica tonta pero él le recordaba siempre su esencia y gracias a él nunca la perdería. Seguiría siendo Sakura pero más fuerte y más feliz

 _ **Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia. Si lo son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía.**_

 _ **Holiwis mi gente bonita disculpen mi demora pero tuve que salir de viaje y pos llegue súper súper tarde… Gomene! :(**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este cap., este tiene mucho sentimentalismo… Es de una Sakura súper cambiada queriendo enfrentar sus miedos… Esperemos que siga así de fuerte -_- jaja ya veremos mientras va transcurriendo la historia…**_

 _ **En fin espero leerlos prontito y si me dejan un me gusta y un hermoso comentario me harán completamente feliz...**_

 _ **Recuerden…. siempre sean felices lo demás no importa =3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su atención…**_

 _ **Nos veremos prontito…**_

 _ **¡Muchos besos para todos ustedes!**_

 _ **=3 FRANCHUZ =3**_


End file.
